Found You, At Last
by dramanime
Summary: How Irie-kun comes to love Kotoko...
1. Chapter 1  Opposites Attracting

Irie Naoki's POV

The early morning sun blinded my face and I squinted from my peaceful slumber. I shielded my eyes and sat up in my bed. Then I turned around to see that I had overslept, for the first time in my life. I had overslept! The truth crashed down on me and I quickly charged downstairs.

I gulped down on my breakfast and glanced wildly around to see where the Kotoko girl had gone. Ugh! She'd probably already left for school without me. I sighed miserably and Yuuki came to ask me what was wrong. "Nothing," I replied.

"ONII-CHAN!" I heard my mother shriek. "What are you still doing here? Dear Kotoko has already left, so you better get going soon if you want to catch up with her!"

"Why would I want to," I muttered under my breath, and Yuuki, who was sitting next to me, snickered.

Then I remembered the time and promptly dashed out the door. And crashed down onto Kotoko.

"Gahh!" she cried and looked up. "Ah, Irie-kun! I've been waiting for a while!"

"Why didn't you just go by yourself…" I murmured, but secretly I was pleased she'd waited for me. "Whatever," and I purposely ignored her attempts to strike up a conversation.

"Uh, Irie-kun?" Kotoko poked me a while later and I glared, irritated. "The train…is about to leave…" And of course, the train's engine began to roar. "Here, hold my hand!" Kotoko cried, getting anxious. Reluctantly, I held up my hand and felt myself being pulled up through the open door. By then, the train was roaring fast and I stooped to catch my breath. "Sorry," Kotoko told me and looked out the window.

"No, sorry," I told her. By the time I realized what I'd just said, it was too late.

"Eh? Irie-kun? …Are you okay? Um, uh, y-you just s-said…"

"Is it that weird to say sorry? Geez, you are really stupid," I knocked her head.

"Okayyy…never mind then, Irie-kun."

I sighed and put my hand on his chin, relieved that I hadn't completely revealed myself to her.


	2. Chapter 2  Budding Jealousy

Irie-kun was already downstairs and ready to go by the time he heard Kotoko just screaming her head off.

"Uh-oh! What happened?" Mom gasped.  
"Duh, Mom. She's gonna be late," Yuuki announced smugly.  
"No! Naoki, don't leave without her!" Mom screamed. Irie-kun smirked.  
"Geez, what's the point of waiting for that slowpoke? I don't want to!" I crossed my arms. But for some reason there was an unfamiliar sensation in his heart. He didn't like it.

Just then, Kotoko came charging downstairs like some wild bull. "Am I late? Am I late? Oh, Irie-kun, thank you for staying here still! Did you…did you do that just for me? I'm so gla-"

"Whatever. Just go to school already," Yuuki was a perfect image of his brother. Both of them stood, crossing their arms, glaring at Kotoko in entirely the same way. Kotoko, more than slightly intimidated, shuddered.

At the university (AN: sorry, I can't remember the name! I'm watch the Korean version of INK right now so all I can think of is Parang Univeresity!), Matsumoto clung to Irie-kun the whole day. Unbeknownst to them a certain two people were seething with anger behind a bookcase as Matsumoto tried to get closer to Irie-kun. Yes, a certain two people.

**AN: I'm sorry this is so short and terrible, but school is just so busy! Next chappy will probably be about Kotoko and Sudou's jealousy!**


	3. Chapter 3 Phase I of Plan A

**Kotoko POV**

Irie-kun probably likes Matsumoto Yuuko.

Or should I say love? Why else would he have allowed her to cling by his side the whole day-or more precisely, the whole month?

I know I shouldn't have spied on him, but what else could I do?

Tears fell of my face as I felt my heart splitting into two. I knew I was a nuisance, I knew he didn't like me, but was I really that horrible?

Irie-kun was probably going to be the only one I would ever love. There was no one else for me; so I knew that I was a hopeless creature.

But never fear, for I am here…Ready to put Plan A in action! I will make Matsumoto Yuuko love you, Sudou-senpai, and I will try to make Irie-kun love me!

**Regular POV**

Kotoko and Sudou-senpai sat on the benches surrounding the tennis court, where Irie-kun and Matsumoto Yuuko were practicing. The tennis coach and the love-stricken girl had placed themselves so that Irie-kun and Matsumoto would be able to hear every word they said.

Kotoko smiled evilly at Sudou-senpai and began her plan.

"Should I call you Sudou?" Kotoko wondered aloud.

"Sure, that's fine with me!" Sudou gave a fake smile.

"Goody! Hey, do you wanna come to the restaurant with me this Saturday at, like, hmm…how about 5 PM?" Kotoko's eyes quickly flickered toward Irie-kun for a second to see his reaction. Although it was definite he had heard them, he didn't seem to have any reaction. Kotoko was disappointed, but she also knew Irie-kun was…(how can I say this…) the Ice King of the school, I guess.

Sudou also glanced over to see Matsumoto's reaction, and like Irie-kun, her face was an image of blankness.

"Okay!" he raised his tone a notch, and decided to take it a little further. "After dinner, let's go to my house, okay?"

Sudou winked at Kotoko as she choked on the air. "Oh…Yeah! I can't wait for _that _part!" **(AN: I must admit, Kotoko is a pretty good liar!) **

To Kotoko and Sudou's dismay, Irie-kun and Matsumoto both immediately choked and started spluttering…with laughter.

Suddenly angry, Kotoko stood. "What?" she shouted at Irie-kun. "Why the heck are you laughing for?" she screamed at him.

Sudou mumbled at her. "Um, Kotoko…" he began.

Kotoko gave him a glare. Then she started speaking again. "Yeah, come on, Naoki. Speechless, huh?" she gave him a smug look.

Irie-kun, of course, was dumbfounded. The girl he had thought was a complete idiot was now coming back to humiliate him! He had to defend himself, was his first thought.

"Oh, so you're going to Sudou-senpai's house to have sex now, huh? What a nice couple you'd make! Oh, and your baby will be cute too!" the other tennis players burst into peals of laughter, including Matsumoto and himself. But deep inside, Irie-kun knew it was forced laughter coming from himself.

Sudou, suddenly also angry, scowled. "Come on, Kotoko. We don't need to stay with these losers."

Kotoko agreed. "Let's go."

And so, with Phase I of their plan finished, Kotoko and Sudou-senpai high-fived as soon as they were out of sight of everyone. Or so they thought.

**AN: This was my feeble attempt at making up for the horrible writing so far. Sorry, but I guess this is horrible too. I might lift the rating up a notch for mention of mature things. Okay! See you in the next chappy! Please give reviews and constructive criticism, but please don't be a meanie! **** I don't like meanies! :D **


	4. Chapter 4 Who's This?

**AN: I am SO sorry for all the delay and stuff. Please take a minute to review and, please, constructive criticism! Because we all know you don't like bad stories, right? So far all I know is that 1, I need more details, and 2, I need it to be longer. I would like my list of things to improve in my writing to be at least 10 ;)**

"Ugh," Kotoko gritted her teeth together. "Irie-kun totally takes mean to a whole new level."

Kotoko and Sudou-senpai **(AN: Right? Or is 'senpai' the Korean way and 'sensei' the Japanese way? Ah well.) **were, as promised, at Sudou's apartment. Of course, they were not making love, but going over plans for Phase II of their plan to make both Irie-kun and Matsumoto jealous.

Kotoko lied down on the floor with her head to the ceiling, complaining about Irie-kun. Sudou sat cross-legged on his bed, listening and absent-mindedly agreeing to Kotoko.

"Anyways, let's stop wasting time," Sudou cut in, interrupting Kotoko's ramble. "We have to think of a good way to make Matsumoto jealous, right?"

Kotoko glared at Sudou. "You forgot something. Like, why am I here?"

"Oh, right! You want to make Irie-kun jealous."

"Right!"

"Okay, then! Let us begin (drum roll, please!) … Phase II!

Kotoko and Sudou chattered endlessly as they walked down the packed hallway.

Buzzes, whispers, filled behind them. "Hey, did the Aihara girl dump Irie-kun? I can't believe it! She finally found another guy?"

Of course, at these remarks, Kotoko turned a ripe tomato color with embarrassment, but what could she do? This, after all, was important to their plan. That was the only way word would spread to Irie-kun.

Suddenly, someone walked in. A certain handsome someone. So handsome he stopped all the noise in the whole school, it seemed. And it wasn't Irie-kun.

A tall man stood, grinning with those pearly whites. He was staring directly at Kotoko. In the light of the sunshine streaming through the windows, his hair looked chestnut. His face was lined with friendly wrinkles of years of good laughter, and his brown eyes crinkled as Kotoko stared up at him with the utmost bewilderment. "Hey, Kotoko," he said.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Kotoko stammered. It took her three tries to summon up her words.

The guy laughed in an embarrassed way and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Kagamore. Will you go out with me, Aihara Kotoko? **(AN: Yes, that was a totally, on-the-spur of the moment name! I don't know where I got it from! :P)**

In the crowd, someone with brown hair and the highest IQ (but the lowest EQ) stared with wide eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Drifting Away

Naoki Irie lay flat on his back, his eyes boring two holes into the ceiling. _So that's what this is all about, _he pondered. His mind wandered to a few minutes ago, when the doorbell rang. Kotoko hadn't been home yet.

Ding! Ding! Ding! _Someone pressed furiously on the doorbell.  
"Come in!" Mom shouted. As usual, she was dying to know when Kotoko would return with her "adventures" at school.  
Irie-kun found himself wandering down the wooden staircase. He was probably just getting a snack or something. _

_The door opened, and Kotoko stood arm-in-arm with What's-His-Name…Kagamore. She looked perfectly content, and so did Kagamore.  
"What?" Mom screamed. She was definitely shocked. It's not everyday that Kotoko walks in with some guy.  
"Hello, Auntie! __**(AN: Should I call the mom "Auntie" or "Mom"?)**__" Kotoko grinned cheerfully. "This is my…he's my new…boyfr-"  
"DON'T SAY IT!" Mom had screamed. "You there! Kotoko's friend! Get out! Irie-kun is the one to be with Kotoko, not-"  
Irie-kun sighed. "Mom, stop!" he rose his voice. "What's the big deal? I don't want to be with Kotoko. Apparently she doesn't want to be with me! So please. Just quit it!" he gave a final glare at his immature mother and stormed up the stairs._

_ Kotoko was left with a quivering chin and a fake smile. "It's okay, Auntie. I'm used to it. I'm fine. Let's go, Kagamore." _

Unbeknownst to Kotoko, Irie-kun had heard those twelve words quite clearly. Irie-kun felt an unknown feeling in his chest. He'd been feeling it a lot these days. And there was also a burning feeling in his throat, as he was about to cry. Cry, like a little baby just out of the womb. There was no way Naoki Irie was going to do _that. _

Maybe it was time to do homework.

**AN: I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry~ I know I letchou down ;D**

**No. Really. I'm sorry. But I have a raging headache **** And this only took 3 minutes to right, so you can't expect anything great…**

**K, BYE TILL NEXT TIME~**


	6. Chapter 6 Content Feeling

Kotoko sat on her desk, sighing. It had been a tough day. After Kagamore had come, Irie-kun had insulted her…once again. She reached toward the window and pulled it open, so she would be able to stare at the stars. They comforted her.

The obnoxious sound of the phone ringing broke her train of thoughts. Startled, Kotoko reached toward her pink cell phone, which had been sitting on her desk. _Hey! _she thought. _Maybe it's Irie-kun!_

"Hello?" someone said into the phone. "It's me. Kagamore."

"Oh…" Kotoko sighed bleakly. She was foolish to think that Irie-kun would be calling her. After all, he certainly didn't care a thing for her. Anyways, he was at home. If he wanted to call on her, he would just knock on the door.

"Well..." Kagamore said. "Are you done with homework?"

"Oh! Almost," Kotoko burst. "There's this question that I don't really get…Hey! Why don't you come over, and we can help each other out with our homework!"

Of course, she didn't know who was listening to her conversation. For Irie-kun had opened his window to get a breath of fresh air.

NAOKI POV

It is crazy. Preposterous!

Mom lost it! She bought me a diary! Right now, she's hovering me, ordering me to start writing.

She says something about "warming up to Kotoko" and something like "I'm sure you'll soon love her". What the…?

Ah, I just might as well do it.

_So. Mom is forcing me to write in this stupid thing. Yeah, I can't believe it. Well…_

_ Phew. She finally left the room. _

_ I don't really know what to write. I'm probably never going to use this dumb thing anyways, so what's the point of trying now?_

Naoki Irie was having a vivid dream.

He was standing on a carpeted staircase, standing stiffly in a black suit. His arm was linked with someone else's – and when he turned around, he found it to be Kotoko.

He couldn't help but be rather amazed. Kotoko looked beautiful. She was wearing a white, lacy dress, and a misty veil hung over her head. In her other hand was a magnificent bouquet of white roses. Radiance spoke out of her shining eyes, and her cute dimples peeked out of her auburn hair.

They seemed to be proceeding up the stairs, and suddenly, Irie-kun took a look around. When he did so, he was rather shocked. There were hundreds of people seated on royal-red-colored chairs, whispering amongst each other. Of course, there was his mother sitting excitedly in one of the chairs in the front row. She bobbed up and down with bliss, and she didn't seem embarrassed to be sobbing rather loudly. Her hands were clasped together, and she seemed to be praying for joy. Like a dream was coming to her.

A dream…

With a start, Naoki Irie woke up. He couldn't remember his dream – only a faint remembrance of a feeling of glee and satisfaction…

**AN: sigh... :( So sorry. No ideas come flowing to my head, haha.  
Anyways, please give some tips! Constructive criticism? :) Or any ideas for future chapters?**

**Thanks 3  
With all my love, dramanime  
**


End file.
